The Devils Object
by orlando12
Summary: It took her until the last moment to understand that she was his & that she belonged to him & will do for all eternity.(K but will change in chapters to come.)
1. Intro

**The Devils Object**

**Intro**

**Honestly this is not how I saw my human life ending; I thought in the end it would be me who ended it not him. Wright now I'm barely consciences of my surroundings but what I do know is that I am laying in a bath filled with water & my blood, it's the same colour as the crimson red lipstick on my lips. The other familiars say that the process of turning is painless & arousing I can tell you right now there wrong especially if you're fighting it, it feels like there are small razor blades flowing through my veins.**

**The vampire who did this to me Deacon Frost is just sitting there lighting yet another cigarette I believe this is his fourth, he keeps telling me to stop fighting to let it happen that it will be over soon if I do. He strokes my hair & stops my head from going under the water again so that I don't drown before the transition is over… how kind of him. The only reason he has done this to me is to show me that I am his & that he will own me for all eternity. **

**I can feel my heart slowing down I'm losing the fight, I turn to look at him he looks straight back & he knows he has won, the smirk on his face shows it all. As I start to close my eyes I think back to where it all started & the moment I released that Deacon was not the only monster in this sick twisted relationship, I was too & I really should have seen this moment coming. **


	2. Chapter 1 (The Monster I

**Chapter 1 **

**The Monster I'm to become**

**I'm not quite sure where I should start maybe I should tell you a bit about myself & in this way you will understand a little why I have become the monster I am now. My Name is Samantha I'm 22 years old & I've known about vampires since the night of my sixteenth birthday, the moment I watched my mother rip out my father's throat & devour him was the moment my transition to becoming a monster really happened. **

**You see my father was a very wealthy man he owned a multimillion dollar company & to the world he was a kind man & man willing to donate millions to a good cause a man who in the public eye would dote on his wife & daughter but behind closed doors he was a monster who would beat his wife & daughter just because he could. As far as I could remember my father has always hit my mother & as far as I can remember I have always fought for her you see I am a fighter at heart which always gets me in trouble & bruise were the naked eye cannot see. My mother on the other hand, you know when you meet someone & they seem like the kindness person in the world but deep down you know there is a monster waiting to come out, waiting to devour you that's how I saw my mother I knew there was something there waiting to be set free & it just so happens on the night of my sixteenth birthday it was.**

**My mother had gone away for a week to visit some friends & was meant to come back the night before my sixteenth birthday we were celebrating it with family & friends, now when I say that I mean my father's family & friends. She never came home that night my father was very angry he couldn't even get in contact with her, I could tell that we were in for another beating he really was an asshole never mind the monster was coming I could feel it. **

**On the night of my birthday all the guests had arrived but there was still not sign of my mother….. He was not happy. 8:45pm my father was talking to someone then something court his attention I looked to see what it was, my mother was standing by the kitchen door I went to run to her but my father court me by the arm & held on tight it felt like my arm would break I looked up to him the look on his face frighted me I looked back to my mother & the look on her face surprised me, she was just smiling like nothing was wrong I knew then that it was here I had no idea what I was but I knew it would all end tonight. He pushed me aside & went to the kitchen where she waited the door closed then the shouting started everyone just ignored it like they all did these people were not stupid they knew what happened behind closed doors they just didn't care. My attention was back to the kitchen door I heard the sound of something crashing then a scream but it was not my mother for once it was my father, I opened the door & what I saw I never quite expected to see my mother's mouth was on my father throat she had ripped it open, she looked up at me & had blood all over her mouth & all down her chest & the one thing that stood out the most to me were the fangs in her mouth. The only thought that crossed my mind at that moment was that the monster was here, she was here for revenge & revenge she will have.**

**I heard a scream from behind me one of the guests had come to see what had happen mother turned her attention away from me to the screaming women, she made such a terrifying sound then lunged for the woman all the guest were now screaming trying to escape but there really was no point they were the monsters now. As mother was devouring all the other guests I walked over to my father he was still alive, I saw the look of fear in his eyes the same look my mother has when he was beating her. I saw that some kitchen knives had fallen of the bench I stared at them for a moment & then looked back at him and in that moment I knew what I had to do, I had to let my monster free to the monster I had hidden deep inside of me just like mother. So I took one of the knifes & knelled over him & place the blade over his heart, I looked him straight in the eyes & just smiled I told him this was for all the pain you caused & that he would never hurt mother again then I plunged the blade into his heart….. It felt good. I sometimes wonder what his last thoughts would have been I doubt it would have been "oh well guess I deserved it" it probably would have been more along the lines of "Oh Shit". I wonder if he even felt remorse for all the pain he caused us probably not.**

**My hands were still placed around the handle of the knife I was about to drop it when I felt hands cover mine, I looked up & there was my mother knelling down in front of me she was covered in so much blood. She placed the blade at her heart & looked me in the eyes & told me that we were now free then with her hands over mine she drove the blade into her heart, her body turned to ash & blade fell out of my hands on to the ground were my mother was seconds ago. I didn't even cry he didn't deserve it & she did not need it. I just sat there for a moment thinking of nothing in particular then I heard the sound of footsteps I looked up & saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen he was standing wright in front of me looking at the spot my mother had just been a moment ago, I heard him say "What a waste" he then reached down to the floor & picked up the knife he looked me straight in the eyes he study me for a moment he must have liked what he saw because there was a smirk on lips & then he just walked off into the night like nothing happened. I laid there on the floor I could feel blood seeping into my hair & clothes but still I stayed there until my eyes could no longer stay open I feel asleep with a smile on my lips. Can you see the monster I am to become, I can & she is beautiful just like my mother.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Man in My Dreams

**Hi Guys sorry it has been awhile this is a short chapter but I have a bit of a holiday coming up so going to take the chance to update a bit more let me know if you like it. ;)**

I do not own the character Deacon Frost or any other characters which are from the blade Series.

**Chapter 2**

**The man in my Dreams **

**I'm walking down a dark hallway I can fill the vibrations from the music playing in the club; I'm not quite sure how & why I am here I just know I am looking for something or someone. I keep walking down the hallway which never seems to end I feel a presence behind me it tells me to stop this voice sounds familiar I know it wishes it keep me safe but I feel another presences calling out to me telling me to keep going this presences is much stronger than the one behind me this voice is also familiar to me yet even harder to place. As I am walking I see a light it is not very bright but bright enough that I can see a door I start to run towards this door but as I run the presences behind me also starts to run it keeps telling me to stop begging me not to go on but I just run faster & faster. I reach the door I take hold of the handle on the door & I turn it and slowly open the door & as I do the presences behind me takes hold of my other hand I turn around to tell it to let go but what I see stops me. **

**I find myself looking at a reflection of myself yet the other me seems different more frightening she is covered in blood her eyes are a frighting blue & the most frighting thing is there is the presences of a set of fangs, as I stare into the eyes of the other me a pair of hands circle around me & take hold of me I turn my head to take a look at this other strange presences & I find myself looking into yet another set of blue eyes these ones even bluer then the other ones. These eyes seem to belong to a man a man I seem to remember but cannot place he looks back at me & smiles it send chills down my spine then he looks up & his attention seems to be on the other me, she makes such a terrifying sound but he just smirks it off this just seems to make her even more angrier. **

**The hold he has on me starts to hurt it becomes harder & harder to breath I can fill his hot breath on my neck then I fill something sharp I start struggle the other me comes closer trying to help but the man holding me makes an even more frighting sound then she did he takes hold of my throat he looks the other me in the eyes & says "You Are Mine"& as I look at the other me I notice she is no longer is covered in blood her eyes are no longer a frighting blue in fact it occurs to me that I am now looking into a mirror reflection of myself I can now see the man holding me & it occurs to me I do know this man I remember him from that bloody night, "I remember you" I say he smirks at me & with that I fill him pierce my skin & then it all stops & I wake up. It was just a dream I am covered in sweet & yet again this dream wakes me from my sleep how long has it been since these dreams have started to disturb my sleep who is that man & who is he to say I am his I will be dammed if I ever belong to anybody. **


End file.
